Kagome's True Form
by xHeartlessKairi
Summary: What happens when the Inuyasha Group learns about Kagome's true past and they realize she ain't human but part human, part demon, and part angel? O Read and Review! Kikyo isn't much in this story. InuKag SanxMir little SesshxKagu Finally COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters but like any other person who likes Inuyasha, I want to own it but I can't. Belongs to Rumiko Takahashi... T-T_

_This is my first fanfic so if you reviewers want, flames are welcome. Don't worry Kikyo haters; Kikyo isn't in this story...for now. But I do have stories that have Kikyo bashing._

_Here is the Summary: _

_What happens when the Inuyasha Gang learns about Kagome's true past and they realize she isn't only human, but part demon and part angel? Read and Review. Flames welcome. Just to let you know this was my first fanfic and still is. I just made new stories. Also, I am fixing the errors. No Kikyo lovers because Kikyo is not in this story nor there will be Inuyasha x Kikyo pairing. The day I write stories with that pathetic pairing is the day I die. Sucks at summaries._

_Enjoy Chapter 1 but if you read it then don't read it. I am going to update Chapter 10 very soon.

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: Peaceful Day in Kaede's Village...NOT!**

**The Group was in Kaede's village relaxing after traveling to find any rumors about the demon, Naraku. In Kaede's hut it was peaceful for the Inuyasha Group...**

**"HENTAI!!!" Sango screamed and hit Miroku with her Hiraikotsu because some lecherous monk groped her. Well, almost peaceful.**

**Kagome, Kirara, and Shippo shook their heads and Inuyasha 'fehed'.**

**Kagome said, "Miroku, when will you ever learn?"**

**"Why Lady Kagome, I am hurt. This curse hand has its mind of its own I tell you, Miroku said **

**"The only one who has mind of its own is you Houshi-sama!!" Sango said and with that she chases Miroku outside next to the Sacred Tree.**

**"Ahhhh, Sango don't be so rash!" Miroku said running for his dear life.**

**"When will those two grow up?" Shippo said shaking his head.**

**"Keh!" Inuyasha said and hopped on a branch on the Sacred Tree.**

**"You also need to grow up Inuyasha." Shippo mumbled hoping he didn't hear that… And boy he was wrong.**

**"I HEARD THAT RUNT!" Inuyasha yelled and hit Shippo on the head before the two of them run around**

**"Inuyasha..." Kagome said sweetly that hell will freeze over soon.**

**"Kagome, no don't say it!!!" by now Inuyasha stopped chasing Shippo and his face went pale as a ghost.**

**"SIT!!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha met his best friend, Mr. Dirt. **

**By now Sango stop hitting Miroku because of what Kagome did to Inuyasha and because Miroku is now unconscious with several bruises on his head. Now it was **

**Sango's and Shippo's turn to shake their heads.**

**When the spell wears off, Inuyasha said," What was that for wench?!" Boy was he mad but not as mad as Kagome…**

**"First of all, stop calling me a wench or any other rude nicknames. Second, Shippo is just toying with you! You didn't have to hit him!"Kagome yelled. **

**"Keh!" Inuyasha said and hopped back on the sacred tree.**

**"You can be a jerk sometimes Inuyasha." Kagome said back to her normal self and shaking her head.**

**"Whatever" Inuyasha mumbled.**

**"Hey Kagome do you want to go to the hot spring?" Sango asked.**

**"Sure let me get my shampoo and stuffs in Kaede's hut", Kagome said.**

**"Okay, oh and Miroku?" Sango said/asked**

**"Yes Lady Sango?" Miroku said**

**"If I find you seeing me and Kagome naked in the hot spring I will make sure that you will never see daylight ever again!! Got it Miroku!!!" Sango threatened.**

**"Yes S-sango", Miroku stuttered **_(Translation: Yes Sango. Just incase your to stupid to figure out)_

**"Good", Sango smiled**

**"Are you ready Sango?" Kagome said after she heard Sango's threat to Miroku.**

**"Ya lets go!" Sango chirped

* * *

**

_A/N: Well there you go, that is Chapter 1. Don't worry reviewers; it will be good in the next coming chapters..._

_For now R&R! (Read and Review!)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and you know it.

* * *

_

**Chapter 2: Girl To Girl Talk**

**After the girls saw the hot springs, they begin to remove their clothes and entered the water.**

**The water relaxed the girl's muscles and they already feel refresh. As soon as they entered the water, the girls were silent.**

**The silent was killing Sango so she started a conversation with Kagome about their love lives.**

**"Kagome?" Sango asked.**

**"What is it Sango?" Kagome asked with confusion written all over her face.**

**"Do you attend to tell Inuyasha your feelings towards him? Sango asked.**

**When Kagome heard that she put her face underwater so her friend, Sango, won't see the blush all over her cheeks. But the gods we not on her side. When Sango saw**

**her face she smirked.**

**"Oh come on Kagome everyone know that you _LOVE_ Inuyasha except him himself." Sango said laughing.**

**When she said that, Kagome blushed ten shades of red.**

**"Well, what about your love for Miroku huh?" Kagome said defending herself.**

**After that, Sango stop laughing and blushed madly. "W-hat a-re yo-u talking about, Ka..Kagome?" Sango stuttered.**

**Now it was Kagome's turn to smirk." Well everyone knows you LOVE Miroku except him himself Sango." Kagome backfired back at Sango.**

**"Uh..." Sango said.**

**"Argh fine! I love Miroku happy?!" Sango said.**

**Kagome said," YES!" and hugs Sango who was still blushing from what she just said.**

**Sango said," Well, what about you Kagome? Do you accept your feelings for Inuyasha?"**

**By that question, Kagome stopped. After 5 minutes of silence Sango was getting impatient.**

**"Well?" she said.**

**"Uhh...fine. Yes I admit I am in love with Inuyasha.happy now? But he is in love with Kikyo not me." Kagome said.**

**Sango yelled," NOW I AM!" and hugged Kagome tight.**

**After she did she said," Even though Inuyasha still has feelings for Kikyo, he might have feelings for you too Kagome!"**

**"Well. Your right he might have. But someday we will tell the boys our feelings for them won't we Sango?" Kagome asked.**

**Sango sighed. "Ya someday. Well we better head back to Kaede's hut before the perverted monk comes." she said grumbling.**

**"Okay! But today I am going to wear different clothes that I got from my mom which I think that different priestesses' wear." Kagome said.**

**"Sure, I can wait to see you in a different priestess kimono" Sango said.**

**After Sango got dressed she waited for Kagome to finish. When she saw her with her kimono, boy was she surprised.**

**Kagome was wearing priestesses' clothes but different. The hakamas (the red pants at the bottom) were still red but the top part was different.**

**The end of the sleeve of the shirt was with pink sakura petals that look like ribbons. On her hair were two beautiful sapphire flowers that**

**sparkled in the moonlight. She had two long swords tied to her waist. **_(A/N: You know where Inuyasha put his sword at? Well, that is what I am describing)_

**Next was the white bow on her hand and the quiver of white arrows with different colors of ribbons at the end.**

**"Wow Kagome! You look like you were born here!" Sango exclaimed.**

**Kagome blushed slightly. "Thanks Sango-Chan.Well lets go before the boys think were in trouble." she said.**

**After that statement, the girls giggled back to Kaede's Village. When they entered the hut Inuyasha and Miroku gawked at her.

* * *

**

_A/N: Well that's the end. I know it is short but please bare with me. What will happen after the idiotic boy see Kagome? Figure it out at chapter 3!_

_Well, I am not mean so you don't have to review but if you want that is fine with me!_

_Read and Review if you want to!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha and characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi._

_Like the story so far? Well, Chapter 3 is up now. _

_Happy Holidays to all of you wonderful readers and reviewers!

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: Kagome's Past revealed Part 1**

**After the Inuyasha and Miroku stopped looking at Kagome, Miroku met his demise.**

**Miroku took Kagome's hand in his and said, "Lady Kagome please bear my child!!!"**

**When Sango heard that she flipped. She grabbed her Hiraikotsu and knock him out of Kagome's sight. Not only did Sango **

**hit hard that he was unconscious but also his head met two fists. (Inuyasha's & Kagome's)**

**"Don't you dare say that to Kagome or else you will never see daylight again you pervert!!!" Inuyasha and Sango yelled**

**at Miroku's unconscious body who has swirly eyes. When Kagome saw that she just sweat dropped and shook her head same goes to Kaede, Shipload Kirara**

**Inuyasha just said his oh so famous word, 'Keh'. **_(Thought I forgot about Shippo, Kirara, and Kaede huh? -smirks-)_

**"Stupid lecherous monk. Come on we still have to find the jewel shards and Naraku." Inuyasha said.**

**The group minus Miroku who is half awake and half-unconscious nodded their head.**

**"Ya I agree with you Inuyasha." Miroku said.**

**The other members were shock that Miroku gain conscious so fast.**

**"Since when did you wake up Houshi-sama?" Sango asked.**

**"After I heard Inuyasha saying his compliment" he said.**

**The others including Kaede sweat dropped.**

**"Well ye all better be on your way. But be careful Kagome for many demons are after you and your mysterious power." Kaede said.**

**Kagome nodded slowly and sadly. Then she closed her eyes. After she did she got a flashback that happened in her past.**

**FLASHBACK:**

_A little five year old girl was picking flowers in the garden. After little Kagome picked up some flowers she went back_

_to her village. "Mommy, Daddy look what I got!" little Kagome exclaimed when she reached the village. But when_

_she saw her village; she dropped her flowers and fell to the ground looking at the sight of her beloved village and villagers._

_The houses were charred and there were dead body of the villagers and her parents." NO!!" little Kagome cried out. Then she heard a laugh_

_behind her. She turned around to see a demon. He has long black hair and he was wearing a dark purple kimono. _

_**(A/N: It is Naraku if you're too stupid to find out who was that person) **"Well well well. I see you have the Shikon jewel around your neck which disappeared_

_50 years ago" Naraku said. Who...who are you? "Little Kagome said being frightened. The demon laughed again. "My name is..._

_Naraku.Now give me the Shikon No Tama little Miko."** (Priestess) **he said. "Never! I promise that I will protect it even though I am still a kid!" yelled Kagome._

_"My stubborn aren't we?" he said." Well I'll be back to take it when your at least 15 years old little Kagome" he said and with that he dissapeared."Grrrr_

_mark my words Naraku!! I will avenge my parents' and the villagers' death!" Kagome screamed._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**"Kagome?" Sango asked.**

**Huh? Kagome asked now her eyes are open and everyone was giving her a confuse look.**

**"Are you ok Kagome? You kind of spaced out on us" Shippo said.**

**"Sorry guys but something was on my mind so you don't need to worry about it ok? Kagome said putting on her fake smile. Everyone know she was**

**hiding something and they are gonna find out but they let it go this time.**

**"Keh! Whatever lets go I am not spending the whole day here." Inuyasha said.**

**"Hai" everyone except Kirara who mewed happily.**

**'I hope the others won't know about my past cause if they did I don't know what to do! Only Kaede knows and she won't even tell a soul about**

**my past' Kagome thought.**

**'I wonder what is going on with Kagome and what did Kaede mean by that demons are after her and her mysterious power? Well will soon find**

**out' Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku thought.**

**Soon Kagome stopped. "What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo said in unison.**

**"I sense a jewel shard and its coming her fast!" Kagome said.**

**As soon as the others heard that they went in to there fighting positions. "Stay behind me okay Kagome" Inuyasha asked.**

**"Right" she said.**

**Just as she said that a huge bear demon appeared right in front of the group.**

**The bear was so huge that the height of it is the height of the cliff next to it.**

**"Roar! Give me your jewel shards Angel Priestess!" it said pointing towards Kagome.**

**"Angel Priestess?!" the others exclaimed.**

**"Shit. I will explain everything later as soon as this stupid bear is purified to death!" Kagome growled.**

**Then Kagome notched one of her arrow that pointed to the bear's forehead where the shard is.**

**"DIE!" Kagome yelled and released her arrow and...**

_(A/N: I was about to leave it here but I promise you readers I will make it longer so I am not stopping here. You better be grateful!)_

**Bulls eye.**

**It hit the bear's forehead directly and the shard came out. As soon as the shard came out, the bear disintegrated Before**

**the bear disintegrated it yelled, "Curse you Angel Priestess!"**

**After that, Kagome purified the jewel shard which she got.**

**"Ok… Kagome would you mind telling me why did the bear demon called you Angel Priestess?" Inuyasha said being confused.**

**Also, the others nodded their head wanting some explanations too.**

**Kagome sighed. "I will explain EVERYTHING as soon as we start camp because it is starting to get dark." she said.**

**The others nodded their head in approval. Soon they camp next to a beautiful waterfall that was glistening in the moonlight.**

**"Well? We're waiting for an explanation wench." Inuyasha said.**

**As soon as Kagome heard that she gave him a death glare. If looks can kill, he is already a dead person.**

_(A/N: We wish that that looks can really kill right girls? That way we don't have to beat the shit and crap out of them right?)_

**"Well the story started like this..." Kagome said

* * *

**

_A/N: There you go, Chapter 3 is over! What will Kagome say to the others? Will they get out of their stage of shock when she explained everything to them? Maybe, maybe not._

_You will find out in the next chapter. Oh and thank you inu'sgirl770 for helping me with this story. Without her help I wouldn't able to write this fanfiction right readers? Thank her and also thank you sango2244 and hoyt for their review._

_Please Read & Review!_**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha and their characters but I wish I did.

* * *

_

**Chapter 4: Kagome's Past Revealed Part 2**

**"You guys know that I am in a different time right?" Kagome asked.**

**The others nodded suspiciously wondering why she is talking about her time.**

**"Well, I wasn't born there. I was born here in the Feudal Era." she said simply.**

**The others have their jaws dropped to the ground with widened shocked eyes. **_(A/N: Just imagine that right now)_

**"You were born here?" Miroku said with shock in his eyes. **

**Kagome just nodded her head. "Yes Miroku I was born here but I was raised there when my REAL parents were dead" she**

**said slowly and sadly.**

**"Oh I'm sorry Lady Kagome! I didn't know your parents were dead!" Miroku exclaimed.**

**"It is ok Miroku really it wasn't your fault" she said sadly.**

**"Wait. If your parents were born here then what about your family in the Modern Era?" Inuyasha asked.**

**Kagome sighed. "They are just my foster family Inuyasha. I will tell you the whole story first then I can answer your questions ok**

**guys? she said/asked.**

**The others nodded but their shock never left them in their eyes. **_(A/N: It's a little confusing for that)_

**"Well, let's just say that I was born to a beautiful Angel and a powerful demon." she started.**

**"The bear demon just called me Angel Priestess because he never saw or smelled my demon blood which I sealed it so other**

**demons won't know that I have demon blood within me. **

**Not only did my mother was an Angel, but she was the daughter of the legendary priestess Midoriko.**

**That is what Kaede means when she said that demons are after my mysterious power. My powers rivals to Midoriko. Not Kikyo.**

**You only see me as human for now but on the night of the red moon **_(I think I made that up. Not sure if it really exists)_** I will turn to what I really am.**

**Since I am a half-demon also, I turn back into my normal self but with wings on the night of the new moon" she said.**

**After that, she explains what she was thinking about in Kaede's hut. **

_(A/N: If you people are to stupid to figure out i meant the flashback on chapter 3)_

**When she was done, the group's jaw was back down to the ground. After 10 minutes of silence Sango was brave enough to ask a**

**question.**

**"So you met Naraku ever since you were five years old?" she said still shock.**

**Kagome just nodded. "Yes Sango I did met him when I was still a kid. I was small but I was able to protect myself and the jewel.**

**If your wondering how did I get the jewel same story.**

**I am still the reincarnation of the Priestess Kikyo. But it was back into my body when I fell down the Bone Eater's Well somehow." she said.**

**"Well the night of the red moon is in two weeks lady Kagome. I can't wait to see you in your real form" Miroku said pervertedly.**

_( I don't think that is even a word but you get the point)_

**One fist and one Hiraikotsu met his head making him unconscious. **_(Inuyasha's and Sango's if your so stupid to figure out)_

**Kagome just shook her head and mumbled pervert to Miroku's unconscious body, Shippo saying idiot, and Kirara mewed.**

**"Kagome?" Shippo asked.**

**"Yes what is it Shippo?" she said.**

**"Can you sing a song? Pwetty pwease?" Shippo asked cutely **_(A/N: One word...KAWAII!!)_

**Kagome giggled." Sure Shippo I will be happy to sing a song." she said.**

**"YAY!" Shippo yelled at went to hug Kagome.**

**Kagome giggled again. "Ok this song is called ' Behind These Hazel Eyes' " she said and started to sing.**

_(A/N: I don't own that song. It belongs to Kelly Clarkson)_

_Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything, it felt so right_

_Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong_

_Now I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_I told you everything_

_Opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel alright_

_For once in my life_

_Now all that's left of me_

_Is what I pretend to be_

_So together, but so broken up inside_

_'Cause I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hangin' on_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Swallow me then spit me out_

_For hating you I blame myself_

_Seeing you it kills me now_

_No, I don't cry on the outside_

_Anymore..._

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

**As soon as she stopped singing, she had tears in her eyes but she forbids them to fall down. Soon she heard clapping**

**from the others.**

**She slowly rises her head and saw her friends clapping. What surprise her most that Inuyasha too**

**was clapping and smiling. After she saw that she blushed a little and said Thank You and flashed them a sweet**

**smile. **

**They didn't know it was fake because her eyes show sadness and sorrow but the didn't see that. Little did**

**the group knows that there was a dark figure watching their every move. Soon, it fled.

* * *

**

_Stupid err I mean Naraku's Castle_

**"Kukukuku" Naraku said.**

**"So that was the Miko who had the jewel who I saw 10 years ago.**

**Doesn't matter. At least I know her true form now and I plan to get her power so I will be invincible" Naraku**

**said and laughed evilly. (shivers) But he didn't recognize that Kagura was listening.**

**"So the Miko is a half demon half angel huh?" she said.**

**"Well I better warn them that Naraku is after her on the night of the red moon even though if it costs**

**my life" she said and with that she plans to tell the group about tomorrow morning.

* * *

**

**A/N: Well what do you think of the story? Well the next coming chapters will always be Kagome singing what she feels.**

**Hey if you don't wanna read or sing the lyrics I suggest you skip it. **

**Wondering what happen to Kikyo? Well, lets just**

**say that she is back where she came from and was rest in peace by Kagome. She also knows about her past but never**

**told anyone about it, even Inuyasha. Well, that is it oh and I like to thank blueblazewolf for her review.**

**R&R! (Read and Review!)**


	5. Chapter 5

_This is my fifth chappie. This story tells about Kagome transforming on the night of the red moon.

* * *

_

**Chapter 5: Kagome Transforms Part 1**

**As soon as morning came up, Kagome was the first one to wake up. She looked around if anyone**

**was awake but no one was.**

**She stood up removing the dust off her kimono grab her bow and arrows and went outside for some fresh air.**

_(A/n: She is still wearing kimono i explain on the third chapter)_

**Little did she know that a pair of golden orbs was watching her every move and bean to follow her.**

**When Kagome was walking she felt Inuyasha's aura.**

**'Inuyasha is following me hmm? Maybe I can sing a song to him of what I feel about him and Kikyo**

**being together.' Kagome thought sadly.**

**'Where is Kagome going and why do her eyes show sadness and sorrow? Is it because of the death**

**of her family I wonder.' Inuyasha thought still hiding from Kagome but he didn't know that she knew**

**that he was following her.**

**When she reached the hill she sat down.**

_(A/N: You know where Kikyo used to sit and she knew Inuyasha was watching her? That is what I am talking about. Not the one next to the river. Episode 147-148.)_

**Then she started singing 'Because Of You'. **

_(Another song of Kelly Clarkson)_

_I will not make the same mistake as you did_

_I will not let myself_

_Cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break the way you did,_

_You fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way_

_To never let it get that far_

_Because of you_

_I never strayed too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Beacause of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

_Because you know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake_

_A smile, a laugh everyday of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you_

_I never strayed too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Beacause of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_I watched you die_

_I heard you cry everynight in your sleep_

_I was so young_

_You should have known better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

_And now I cry in the middle of the night_

_For the same damn thing_

_Beaause of you_

_I never strayed so far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I won't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I try my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you_

_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of you_

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_Because of you I am afraid_

_Because of you_

_Because of you_

**As soon as she was done she started to talk to Inuyasha.**

**"Inuyasha, I know you're up there." Kagome said.**

**"How did you know I was hiding" Inuyasha said sat down next to Kagome.**

**"I am not stupid Inuyasha.Since the night of the red moon is in 2 weeks I gotten stronger."she said smiling innocently.**

**When Inuyasha saw her innocent smile he blushed slightly and said, "Keh!"**

**Kagome giggled at Inuyasha's reaction and the more she did the more he blushed.**

**'She is so cute when she laughs...wait...WHAT! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!' Inuyasha thought.**

**When he thought that his face was red as his robe of the fire rat.**

**Inuyasha broke out of his thoughts when he felt something or more like someone hugging him.**

**"Why are you blushing Inuyasha?" Kagome said looking up to see and looking innocently.**

**"Uhhh…" Inuyasha stuttered and slowly hug her back.**

**"Well?" she asked.**

**"I was wondering how you will look like on the night of the red moon." he said blushing like madly.**

**Kagome giggled again. **

**"You will see soon Inuyasha. Even I don't know how** **I will look like because I was never in that form for 13 years" she said.**

**" Keh! Whatever." he said. His face wasn't red as a tomato but he blushed slightly.**

**"Well we better get going. Miroku might make up a perverted excuse on what we were doing." she said**

**Standing up and rolling her eyes. Inuyasha too stand up and rolled his eyes.**

**"I swear if he did, Sango will make him unconscious for two whole days." he mumbled.**

**Kagome chuckled slightly and grab his hands which made him blush but she never noticed it and dragged**

**him back to camp.

* * *

**

**When they reach camp, Miroku said, "What were you two doing when you left?" and have a perverted** **grin on his face. **

**But his grin turned into an unconscious smile because two fists and one slap on the cheek** **making him out cold.**

**Like always, Shippo muttered, "Idiot" and Kirara mewed cutely.**

**When they were traveling on the road again, Inuyasha stopped and growled.**

**"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked stopping with the others.**

**"Kagura" he said dangerously. **

_(A/N: Though i forgot about her huh? Thought so. -smirks-)_

**"Yo," Kagura said as she landed on the ground.**

**"Yo yourself." Inuyasha growled.**

**"Don't worry I am only here to warn you about Naraku. He didn't send me here to tell you that but I heard him.He was talking about your power Kagome.**

**He was listening to your story. He plans to kidnapped you on the night of the moon so your better watch out** **for him." she said.**

**"Why would you want to warn us about what Naraku will do to us? Kagome asked raising her eyebrow.**

**"Ya you never warn us about anything." Miroku said and the others nodded.**

**"I just want to be free from his grasp. You all and including Sesshomaru are my hope to destroy Naraku.** **I will help you on your quest to defeat **

**Naraku as soon as I get my heart back.** **But I will tell where Naraku might be hiding. You need to get back to your true form to break the barrier**

**Kagome." she explained.**

**The others except Inuyasha nodded.**

**"Wait a god damn minute. How would we know that you are not trying to trick us." he said.**

**"Ask Kagome. She knows if I am lying or not since her powers are increasing. Sesshomau will team up with** **you guys that way it is easier to defeat Naraku. **

**Bye for now I better head back before Naraku knows** **what am I doing" she said and with that she flew off.**

**"Well little brother, I guess we have to work together to defeat Naraku? That is fine with me but you betternot stand in my way." Sesshomaru said with Rin and Jaken behind him.**

**"Sesshomaru?! No freaking way am I letting join my group!" Inuyasha yelled.**

**"SIT!" Kagome yelled and you know what happen. Inuyasha me his friend Mr. Dirt again.**

**"Of course you can join us Sesshomaru" she said nicely.**

**"..." Sesshomaru said.**

**Two Weeks has passed and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru weren't fighting much as before.**

**"Well the night of the red moon is coming Lady Kagome is two minutes." Miroku said.**

**"I know thanks for the reminder Miroku" she said with a smile.**

**"3...2...1...0!" Shippo counted.**

**As soon as he said zero, their was a blue and pink light coming from Kagome. "Well how do I look?" she asked**

**When everyone saw her true form everyone including Sesshomaru's jaw dropped.

* * *

**

A/N: Well what do you think? Well how would everyone react to Kagome's new change? How will she look like? You will find out in the next chappie. Thanks for your review though yoli05.

R&R (Read and Review)


	6. Chapter 6

_Dislaimer: Don't own Inuyasha but I wish I did but I don't. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

_

**Chapter 6: Kagome Transforms Part 2**

**Right in front of them was Kagome who looks like a goddess. She had long hair that reached up to her waist and had silver points at the end.**

**Her kimono was the same except there was a big sapphire bow tie at the back. She had black sandals and one ruby in the middle of it. It was**

**like heels but only had two pure white wooden blocks under it. Her eyes were still hazel color but it has silver, red, and yellow within it. Her lips was light red that**

**goes with her eyes.**

_(A/N: You know how do Japanese sandals look like? What Japanese girls wear on feastival? or some special occasions? That is what I am talking about)_

**On top of her head were two little black dog ears with specks of red with it. Also, she has a light blue tiara that has emeralds, rubies, and sapphires in it.**

**She had big light green earrings and what surprise the group most was the wings on her back. It was pure white and was at least 7 feet long.**

**As soon as Miroku saw her, you know what happened. "Kagome please bear my child!" he said quickly and proudly. He was soon unconscious because everyone**

**including Sesshomaru except Rin, Shippo, Jaken, and Kirara knocked him out cold.**

**"Wow Kagome! You look so beautiful!" Sango exclaimed and her her soul sister to death." Um...Sango...I need...to...breathe!" Kagome said. "Oh sorry!" she said**

**letting her go." It is ok Sango." Kagome said catching her breath.**

**"The Tajiya** **is correct after all. You are a Demon Angel Priestess" Sesshomaru said with no emotions in his sentence. The others nodded.**

**"Well lets camp out it is already dark. I will fly up so I can find somewhere to camp ok Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.**

**"Uh...Keh! Whatever" Inuyasha said blushing slightly. When Kagome heard and saw his blushing, she just smiled, nodded, and began to fly. The others were**

**in awe. They didn't know that Kagome was beautiful when she flies. Everyone except Sesshomaru was amazed.**

**"Well little brother, now that she is in her form, you have to tell her how you feel" he said with a smirk on his face. "Yeah I will tell her someday...wait...**

**WHAT! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY SESSHOMARU?" Inuyasha yelled. Good thing the children were too busy playing then listening to the**

**conversation that the teenagers are having.**

**"You know what I am talking about Inuyasha.You have to tell her your feelings someday." He said. His smirk never left his face." I agree with Sesshomaru-sama.**

**You do need to tell her soon Inuyasha." Miroku said.**

**"Since when did you wake up Houshi-sama?" Sango asked. "Yeah weren't you supposed to be poked to death by the children?" Inuyasha said with a smirk.**

**"I was but when they poke me on the stomach with their sticks, it hurts like hell that I woke up suddenly" Miroku pouted.**

**The rest just sweat dropped including Kagome who just returned. "Oooookaaay...There is clearing not to far from here" she said. When she said that the**

**others except the children and Sesshomaru jumped. "Since when did you get here and how much did you here wench?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"First of all it is Kagome not wench.And second of all I only heard Miroku's little speech" she said sweat dropping with the others. Soon they reach their**

**Destinatation.Everyone was silent while they were eating ramen.Even Inuyasha is not digging in his favorite food. **_(lol )_** Soon everyone was about to go to**

**sleep but Shippo and Rin insisted Kagome to sing.**

**Kagome giggled and she started to sing while hugging Shippo and Rin.**

_Four scene of love and laughter_

_I'll be alright being alone_

_Four scene of love and laughter_

_I'll be alright being alone_

_Foure scene of love and laughter_

_I'll be alright being alone_

_Foure scene of love and laughter_

_I will be ok_

_Aishi aeba wakare yuku sonna deai kurikaeshita_

_Kioku fukaku tesaguru de ami kage o motomete wa_

_I can taste the sweetness of the past_

_Doko ni mo anata wa inai kedo_

_I'll be alright me o tsureba soko ni_

_Kawaranai ai o I belive_

_Haru no hikari atsu metara hana sakasete_

_Natsu wa tsuku ukabu umi de mitsumete_

_Aki no kaze fuyu no yuki mo sono toiki de_

_Atatamete hoshii_

_Four seasons with your love mou ichido_

_Negai dakedo yakusoku wa toki ga tade wa iroaseru_

_Can you feel me inderneath the skin?_

_Anna ni kasaneta omoi dara _

_We'll be alright shinjite ireba sou_

_Donna touku demo stay with me_

_Haru no hanareru no youru ni mukare ni kite_

_Natsu no sunaham ni message nokoshite_

_Aki mo ame fuyu no namida kazarame ai de_

_Atatamete hoshii_

_Four seasons with your love yume no naka_

_Megareru toki o kokoro ni ari no mama ni_

_Futari ni hibi wa sugu omoide_

_Ai mo yume mo wasure mono itsu no hide mo_

_Atatamete hoshii_

_Four seasons with your love mune no oku_

_Four scene, four four seasons_

_Four scene, I'll be alright_

_Four scene, four four seasons_

_Four scene, stay with me..._

_Four scene, four four seasons_

_Four scene, I'll be alright_

_Four scene, four four seasons_

_Four scene, stay with me..._

_Four scene, four four seasons_

_Four scene, I'll be alright_

_Four scene, four four seasons_

_Four scene, stay with me..._

_Four scene, four four seasons_

_Four scene, I'll be alright_

_Four scene, four four seasons_

_Four scene, stay with me..._

**As soon as she stops singing everyone around her including Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are sleeping peacefully.**

**She whispered to everyone, "Oyasuminasai" then she fell asleep herself.

* * *

**

_Translation:_

_Houshi-sama - Monk_

_Hanyou - Half-Demon_

_Miko - Priestess_

_Oyasuminasai - Goodnight_

_Tajiya - Demon Slayer  
_

_Neko - Demon Cat_

_Ja Ne - See ya later

* * *

_

_A/N: Well, what do you think reviewers? The soung Four Seasons is my favorite Japanese/English song. One review said I should put lyrics that are in Japanese since the show Inuyasha is Japanese. Well, I am_

_going to fucking school tomorrow and I don't think I can keep up with school and this fanfiction. Please bare with me, I will update the next oh-I-don't-know-how-many-chapters if I have free time. Ja Ne_

_Please Read and Review!!!_


	7. Chapter 7

Like it so far reviewers? This is where Naraku tries to kidnapped Kagome.Also, Kikyo is in this story...er sort of...Hope ya like it.

Disclaimer: You reviewers know already what am I gonna say so I ain't saying it even though the people who doesn't get what I'm saying are too stupid.

**Chapter 7 : Kagome almost got kidnapped**

**The group was still sleeping peacefully under the moonlight. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru was awake two hours ago after they heard Kagome sing. They both yawn**

**and woke up sleepily. " Man, that was the first time I slept good!" Sesshomaru said sleepily.**

**Inuyasha just nodded his head and becan to sit Indian style. " Keh! I agree with you for once Sesshomaru. Who knew that Kagome sings and just make people**

**fall asleep easily?" he said. **

**" I agree with you little brother" Sesshomaru said who was fully awake. "But didn't Kagura warned us that Naraku is after her today?" he asked Inuyasha.**

**"Ya she did.We better keep are guards up" he said.**

**While the two idiot brothers were awake, Kagome was having a dream and it had Kikyo in it.**

_**Kagome's Dream:**_

_"Uhhhh..were am I? Kagome asked. " Hello? Anybody there?" she asked. She saw nothing except she was on a flower garden.Soon she saw soul colllectors._

_" Soul Collectors? Isn't Kikyo dead? Hey, they are calling me.oh well." she said and then began to follow the soul collectors._

_Three minutes has passed and she saw Kikyo and Midoriko next to the Sacred Tree. When, they saw Kagome,they stop what they are doing and hugged her._

_Kagome was stunned and confused but hugged them back slowly.Soon they pulled away._

_" Kagome you must wake up because Naraku will be here soon" Kikyo said. " What?" Kagome asked confusedly. Midoriko nodded her head and she said,"Remember_

_whaen Kagura said that Naraku was going to get you when you transform?" _

_Kagome nodded her head slowly in approval._

_" Well, he is going to kidnapped you in ten minutes so you better warn the others and wake up" Kikyo said._

_" Don't worry Kagome, Kikyo and I will give you are strength to defend yourself, right Kikyo" Midoriko asked. Kikyo just nodded._

_" We will see you soon Kagome and remember, be strong" Kikyo and Midoriko said in unison._

_Kagome just nooded her head and soon the garden was slowly dissapating (sp?). "Remember young Kagome, the faith of the world is in your hands and we have_

_faith in you" they said._

_**End of Kagome's Dream**_

**Soon Kagome was awake and she groaned. The two demons heard her groan and they turn their head towards Kagome and raise one eyebrow."Guys, you**

**better wake the others.Naraku will be here soon" she said.**

**" How would you know Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. **

**"Well, when I was asleep, i had a dream that had Kikyo and Midoriko in it and they warned me that Naraku is coming to kidnapped me soon" she said.**

**Two of them were shock of what she said but continue to wake up.**

**Soon the whole gang woke up sleepily.**

**"Why the fuck did you wake us up Inuyasha and Sesshomaru?" Miroku said by mistake. Soon he had two large bumps because the brothers hit him hard**

**that he was fully awake and almost unconcious but only was half.**

**" We woke you up because Naraku will be here to kidnap Kagome you idiot! We need to protect to her!" Inuyasha yelled and blushed slightly.**

**" That's so sweet Inuyasha but I can protect myself with my powers for now but thank you though" Kagome said and flashed him a smile.**

**"Keh!" he said turning away so she doesn't know that he is blushing.**

**" Kukukuuku" a dark figure said or more like laughed stupidly. **(**A/N:** Stupid Naraku burn to hell! **Naraku:** HEY I'M RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW **Me:** GOOD! I

DON"T HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF AGAIN! -hit him with a hammer- **Naraku:** X.X **Me:** Good his dead now! Sorry reviewers! Back to the story!)

**"Naraku" everyone said unison with hatred in their voice especially Kagome.**

**" I see you transformed into what you really are Miko" he said ( Naraku:** Uh...what happened and why do I have a killer headache? -got hit by a hammer again-

**Naraku: **X.X **Me:** STAY DEAD WILL YA ASSHOLE!)

**Soon he appeared with a strong barrier then he attcked Kagome who dodged his attck easily and now she is flying."I am not too easy to get you**

**bastard!' she yelled.**

**Soon as she said that there was a miasma surrounding the gang.It was hard for them to breathe but soon everyone except Kagome were unconcious.**

**"**_Kagome_**" everyone thought before they lost concious.**

**"EVERYONE!" Kagome yelled.Now she was angry.So angry that she purified the miasma in one second. "You will pay Naraku for hurting my friends"she said.**

**But before she was able to attack him with her sword, Naraku's tentacles were holding Kagome tight that she was almost unconcious. (** Keyword: almost

**"Let me go!!" she yelled with pure hatred in her eyes. " Not until I make you suffer of the loss of your precious villagers,your parents,and soon your friends"**

**he said.**

**As soon as Kagome heard that she froze and then her body was surrounded by a pink and blue light.Soon Nraku's eyes widened with fear.**

**" I won't allow you to take my friends' life away from me. I will forsake my soul before I would let anything bad like that happen" she said coldly that hell could**

**freeze over.**

**Soon Naraku was surrounded by a purple light and was screaming.It hurt hime like hell that he releases Kagome and soon left before he gets killed.**

**Then, Kagome stopped glowing and soon was falling down.But she was caught none other than...Sesshomaru?! nahhh just kidding. It was Inuyasha of course.**

_"Kagome"_** was the last thing she heard before she lost concious.**

****

A/N: Well? what do you guys think of the story?

**Naraku: **I think it sucks cause i almost died in that story!

**Dark Priestess: **Since when did you wake up and the part where you almost died was the best part stupid! You almost got beaten by a girl! -points and laugh and Naraku-

**Naraku: **HEY! STOP LAUGHING OR I WILL MAKE YOU WENCH! oops

**Dark Priestess: **-stops laughing and gave Naraku death glares- You are gonna wish you were never been born bastard! -chases Naraku with a sword in my hand-

**Naraku:** AHHHHH MOMMY!! -got killed by the sword- X.X

**Dark Priestess: **Good he is finally dead and he ust got beaten by a girl again! Sorry reviewers, Naraku tell them what I said to you or you will die.

**Naraku: **X.X

**Dark Priestess: **Oh yeah he is in his own little world now hehehe Kagome you say it!

**Kagome: **Sure... Ok reviers Dark Priestess here can't continue with the story unless she has some free time then she can update.Oh and do forget to...

**Dark Priestesss and Kagome:** Read and Review!

**Naraku: **X.X


	8. Chapter 8

Right now I have like about 11 reviews! I like to thank the one who gave me some god reviews

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha and the characters but I can hit Naraku as long as I want -grins-

**Chapter 8: Confession**

**Kagome was still unconcious from using to much of her power.Everyone gained their conciousness when Naraku left and when they felt a strange light going through their body except for **

**Kagome.**

**" Uhhh...what happen and why do we feel that we just woke up without fighting Naraku you guys?" Sango said uneasily.**

**" I don't know Lady Sango" Miroku said then you know what happened.**

**" HENTAI!" Sango yelled fully recovered and chased Miroku until he was dead." Don't be so rash Sango! It's this hand, it is cursed I tell you!...AHHH" he said and fell unconcious...again.**

**" Pervert" Everyone said except for Shippo who said, "Idiot".**

**" Uhhhh..." Kagome managed to say out and soon she fluttered her eyes open.When she did she saw everyones faces with worry expressions and came to hug her...Even Sesshomaru...**

**Nah just joking the day he did that is the day he turns soft all he did was say,"Hmph! pathetic mortals and their feelings".**

**" Uhhh...guys? I will soon be unconcious again cau-...cause I need to breathe!" she managed to say out loud.**

**" Gomen!" everyone said who hugged her to death. (Naraku: **Uh...what happened? -got hit by a sword- X.X **Dark Priestess: **STAY DEAD WILL YA! SORRY REVIEWERS!

**" I think this is the right time to tell her your feelings towards her little brother" Sesshomaru whispered to Inuyasha. Inuyasha just nodded blushing like madly.**

**" Uhhh...Can I talk to you Kagome?" Inuyasha said still blushing like a mad man. When the others saw this except Kagome, they mothed him 'Good Luck' cause they knew**

**what is he going to say and they were waiting for this moment to come.**

**" Sure Inuyasha" Kagome said. ' _I wonder what Inuyasha wants to say to me...Well i will know soon._' she thought. Then Inuyasha began to walk through the forest attempting for Kagome to**

**follow which she did.**

**Soon they walk in silence to the Sacred Tree where Kikyo pinned Inuyasha for 50 years and where Inuyasha met Kagome. " Inuyasha why did you..." Kagome wasn't able**

**to finish her sentence because Inuyasha caught her off with his embrace.**

**Kagome was surprised of Inuyasha's attitude to her right now and she began to embrace him slowly but she blushed slightly.**

**" I was worried that I would loose you." Inuyasha whispered softly and began to embrace her tightly but not too tightly or else he would hurt her wings.When he said that boy was Kagome **

**shock.She nevered heard him told her that he was worried about her.Not even in a million years.**

**Soon Kagome slowly rises her head to face Inuyasha's golden orbs. She loved him because he began to trust her when his sword began to transform for the first time.**

**FLASHBACK:**

_"What?! Then what am I gonna do,laugh?" Kagome asked._

_"No. You should shut up and let me protect you!" Inuyasha yelled._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**"Inuyasha" she whispered. "Kagome" he said back.**

**Soon Inuyasha removed the gap between them and kissed her on the lips slightly. Kagome's widened but soon she kissed him back with love and passion.The two didn't want the**

**kiss to stop but they had to cause they needed air.**

**When they broke off Kagome put her head on his chest and closed her eyes and she began to smile.Inuyasha saw that and he smiled also.**

**" Kagome...I...I...love...you" he said stuttering on every word. Then her smile was wider.Before she fell asleep she whispered to him, " I love you too Inuyasha".**

**Inuyasha heard that and gave her a peck on the lips.Then he picked her up and slowly and began to walk back to camp bridal style.**

**Dark Priestess: **Well what do you reviewers think? Well let's see what does Inuyasha,Kagome,and Naraku thinks about it.

**Naraku: **X.X

**Dark Priestess: **Oh yeah minus Naraku who is dead lets move on to Inuyasha and Kagome.

**Kagome: **Well i like it! Especially when Inuyasha confesses to me -blushes-

**Inuyasha: **Keh! You only like it cause you got to kiss me -grins or smirks mostly smirk-

**Kagome: **-blushes- Uh..SHUT UP!

**Inuyasha: **Feh. I knew you like it -grabs her and kisses her-

**Kagome: **O.O

**Reviewers and Dark Priestess: **Awwww... KAWAII !!!

**Inuyasha and Kagome: **-pulls away and blushes-

**Inuyasha: **Shut Up

**Kagome: **Well anyway...thanks for reading this chapter.Dark Priestess wants to thank Taeniaea,amyrosey,inulover12345,and Setticoria for their review. Also will you reviwers please...

**Inuyasha,Kagome,and Dark Priestess: **Read and Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Like the story so far huh? Well this chapter is about that bastard Naraku trying to kidnapped Kagome yet again and fails.Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters except Star, a demon cat, and Kiki, Kagome's sister. They will be in th story soon.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Naraku strikes...again Part 1**

**Inuyasha soon reached camp with Kagome who was still sleeping peacefully in his arms. "Inuyasha what happen to Kagome?" Sango said with worry**

**eyes.**

**"Keh! She just fell asleep after I confessed to her" he said blushing slightly. When Miroku heard tis he smirked and you know what will happen to**

**him.**

**"What did Kagome did after you confessed your love for her huh Inuyasha?" he said with a perverted grin. **

**BAM**

**SMACK**

**POW!!!**

**( Dark Priestess: **hehehehehe he deserves it **Miroku:** HEY! -pouts and grins- **Dark Priestess: **What are you grinning ab-BOUT! HENTAI!! -hits him with a bloody hammer that I

used on Naraku. **Miroku: **X.X **Dark Priestess: **Wait till I tell Sango about this Miroku.

**Everyone except the children who were sleep beat the crap out of him especially Inuyasha and Kagome who just woke up. Eveyone muttered pervert including**

**Fluffy...**

**( Sesshomaru: **HEY! MY NAME IS SESSHOMARU NOT FLUFFY! -got hit by a bloody hammer- X.X **Dark Priestess: **I CAN CALL YA WHAT I WANT FLUFFYKINS! Two down

one more to go which is Inuyasha -snickers and smirks-)

**" Hey Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered. " What is it my Koi?" he whispered back. Kagome blushed slightly at that name. Inuyasha saw this and smirked. "Ummm...**

**Don't you think Sango & Miroku looks so cute as a couple?" she said still blushing.**

**" Yeah if only Mirkou wasn't a pervert. If he wasn't, he and Sango already confess their feeling to each other like us" Inuyasha said still smirking.Kagome**

**blushed ten more shades of red. Slowly she faces Inuyasha who was still smirking cutely at her.**

**" What are you smirking about dog-boy?!" she said defending herself. Inuyasha just chuckled.**

**( Inuyasha: **Hey! I don't chuckle! -pouts- **Dark Priestess: **awwww your sooo cute when you pout! Sorry Inuyasha, but I have to hit ya for disrupting my story.Please forgive me.

-takes out the bloody hammer- **Inuyasha: **-cowers in fear- Why is their blood on that hammer? **Dark Priestess: **Cause I used it on Fluffy, that bastard Naraku,and the perverted monk

who groped me. They got hit case they disrupted my story and now you will jion them.Like I said, please forgive me. -chases Inuyasha with the 'famous' hammer- **Inuyasha: **-runs

for his dear life and got hit by the hammer- X.X **Dark Priestess: **Now I am satisfied. :D

**He came closer to Kagome who took a step back. Soon she was in his embrace and began to rest her head on his chest and listened to his heart. "You know what**

**I mean Kagome. Miroku & Sango belong together as we too belong together.**

**He peck Kagome on the lips and his smirk never left his face and embrace her again. " I will protect you Kagome even though it costs me my life. I will do it**

**until the day I die" he whispered in her ear.**

**Kagome nodded her head slowly and began to smile. Sango and Fluffy who saw this smiled.**

**( Dark Miko: **gasp. He smile! For the first time in his life he finally smile! PARTY! Just kidding reviewers. Back to the story

**" Kukukukkukukkukku" a dark figured laughed stupidly. (Dark Priestess: **Guess who? -rolls eyes- I should've remove him from this story soon -begins to plan how to get

rid of Naraku- Muahahahahahhaha! Sorry reviewers on with my story

**" I guess you will die protecting her hanyou." Naraku said coming out ugly as ever. (lol)**

**" Not if I had nothing to say about it" a voice said. " ROAR!" a demon screamed.**

**" Whos there? Come on out so you can die a painful death. Muahahhahahahaha!" Naraku said ( Maniac ans Physco -rolls eyes-)**

**" Shut Up Naraku. You will pay for killing Kagome's and my family. Star!" the voice said.**

**Soon a huge blue light was behind a large tree was going to hit Naraku and what happened was...

* * *

**

**A/N:** I think I should leave it here and make you all reviewers finding out what happen...The only reason I did that because I am not done with my stupid math hw.Le's see

what do the boys think of the story.

**Naraku: **X.X

**Miroku: **X.X

**Fluffy/Sesshomaru: **X.X

**Inuyasha: **X.X

**Dark Priestess: **Oh yeah I beat the crap out of them.hehhehehehheehe...Well let's see what the girls think then.

**Kagome: **Pretty Good. I especially think that you should update the rest of the chapters

**Sango: **I agree. No wonder many people gave you alot of reviews

**Kikyo: **I also agree with Kagome and Sango. You should put a sonfic on the next chapter.

**Dark Priestess: **Thanx Kikyo I will do that!

**Kikyo: **-smiles- Your welcome

**Dark Priestess: **Oh yeah. Hey Sango, your idiot boyfriend just groped me when I was updating the chapter but I beat him up for ya.

**Sango: **-blushes- He is NOT my boyfriend and WHAT! I will beat the crap out of him when he wakes up! Prepare to meet your demise on the next chapter Miroku!

**Dark Priestess,Kagome,and Kikyo: sweatdropped**

**Dark Priestess: **Anyway...thanx for reading this chapter. Also...

**Kikyo and Kagome: **don't forget to read and review!

**Naraku: **X.X

**Mirkoku: **X.X

**Fluffy/Sesshomaru: **X.X

**Inuyasha: **X.X


	10. Author's Note

_I AM SO SORRY REVIEWERS!!!! I am not able to update my stories soon but I will try. I have to got to Virginia for Christmas Break and my brother's computer might not be on the internet or he will be using it._

_I will promise I will update soon so don't give me those evil glares! -glares back- Even my friend, Blade.On.The.Blood will be going to Mississippi,and inu'sgirl770 will be going to North Calorina so we are very busy on our story just to let you know. please wait until I am able to update my stories! Just read my new one, Fate of The Shikon Jewel to last you,well, sort of...Just read my otherr ones and review them too! It will keep you busy...for 3 days... T-T_

_SlayerPriestess (I changed it and I might change it again)_


	11. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Don't own any Inuyasha characters except for my OCs_

_Dark Miko: I like to thank all of you readers for waiting! I am sorry I wasn't able to update. My grade somehow got up to an A so I will make a new chapter._

_You guys better be grateful that I have all A's on my report card or else I wouldn't be updating this chapter now will I? I didn't know how did my grade go up but oh well._

_Hope you enjoy this chapter and merry Christmas! ---_

_Ps. I hate my art teacher! She is a pain in the neck!!!

* * *

_

**Chapter 10: Naraku strikes...again part 2**

_Last time:_

_"Who's there? Come on out so you can die a painful death. Muahahahahaahahaha!" Naraku said._

_"Shut up Naraku. You will pay for killing Kagome's and my family. Star!" the voice said._

_Soon, a huge blue light was behind a large tree was going to hit Naraku and what happened was...

* * *

_

**This Time**

**Naraku was crying?! Nah just joking. It hit him directly and he was soon slammed into a tree.**

**Everyone turned to see who did that and they were shocked to see a girl who is almost like Kagome and cat like Kirara.**

**The girl was beautiful. She had a priestess kimono like what priestesses wear but hers were black. Her hair was up to her knees and was tied in two ponytails. She was wearing sandals like Kagome which were also pure black. The end of her hair was color light blue. She has a red bow and quiver of black arrows at her back. She has black dog ears on top of her head with a tint of blue in them. She has blue eyes with gold and red in them. What surprise the group the most was two red and black dragons surrounding her and she has black wings at her back. Everyone was shocked except for Kagome. **

**Now let's go to the cat. The cat was light yellow like Kirara. The eyes were red with blue pupils in them. This cat was more powerful since there was electricity coming out of its mouth. She has a red diamond on her forehead and she is a three-tailed neko. You can say the cat was named Star.**

**"Damn you. I will be back to take Kagome as my servant soon. Muahahhahahhaha!" Stupid err I mean Naraku said then escaped.**

**"It is nice to see you again Kagome." the girl said smiling at her.**

**"Sister Sakura!" Kagome exclaimed and went to hug her sister.**

_(A/N: Can't think of a good name so I just used the name Sakura. Don't think it is an Inuyasha and Naruto crossover because it's not. Carry on)_

**Sakura hugged her little sister back while she was still smiling.**

**When they broke up, Miroku grasped her hands to his and boy he met his demise.**

**"Such a beautiful woman. Will you be honor to..." Miroku said trailing off because he can feel the heat radiating from Sango.**

**Sakura sighed.**

**"No I won't bear your child Miroku." she said then got her bow and hit Miroku on his head.**

**Miroku soon fell to the ground with swirly eyes. He was unconscious very fast.**

**Everyone shook their head except for Kirara and Star who was transformed back to their cute form and mewed.**

**"Ummm... who are you?" Sango questioned.**

**"Oh! Sorry for being rude" Sakura said putting her hands on her sleeves and bow.**

**"I am Sakura. I am Kagome's twin sister. That's why we almost look alike. Over there is my pet neko, Star. These dragons are Kagome's. There names are Fire and Mystic" she **

**said pointing to the creatures.**

**Everyone nodded except for Miroku who was still unconscious.**

**"Let's just eat and sleep for now ok guys?" Kagome said looking for something to eat in her backpack.**

**Everyone nodded again.**

**"I agree with Lady Kagome, we have a big journey tomorrow." Miroku said closing his eyes and nodding his head.**

**Everyone turned to face him and they sweat dropped.**

**"Since when did you wake up Houshi-sama?" Sango muttered.**

**"Why Sango, I am hurt!" Miroku said putting his hand where his heart is and frowning.**

**The rest just sweat dropped more when they saw Sango beat him up with her Hiraikotsu.**

**'Why don't they just confess there love to each other Sister Sakura?' Kagome thought.**

**'I don't know, wanna work together to bring them together?' Sakura thought.**

**'Yup' Kagome thought.**

**Since both of them are half demon and angel, they can read minds.**

**Soon, everyone ate frogs?! Just kidding, it's the one and only ramen!

* * *

**

**"Kagome, can you sing a song with your sister?" Shippo said hopping between the two twins.**

**Both of them looked at each other smiling.**

**They both nod to Shippo who was dancing.**

**When everyone was in a comfortable place to sleep, Sakura and Kagome began to sing.**

_(A/N: Don't own My Immortal. Belongs to Evanescence my favorite artist.)_

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave_

_Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have, all of me_

_You use to captivate me by your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_You face haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away oh all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have, all of me_

_I've tries so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been along all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have, all of me_

**They stopped singing and saw the sadness in their friends' eyes.**

**"Let's get some sleep. We have a big journey tomorrow." Kagome said quietly but everyone heard her loud and clear.**

**They nodded and went to sleep.**

**Sango was sleeping next to the transformed Kirara with Miroku not far from her. Sakura was also leaning against the transform Star with her eyes close thinking she is asleep.**

**  
Kagome was with Inuyasha up a tree. Her head was lying on his chest with his arms around her waist. Her wings were gone for now. Both of their eyes are closed and they were smiling.**

**Sakura looked up the tree and saw both half-demons cuddling each other. She smiled at her sister.**

**"It's good to see happy once more sister." she said before she drifted to sleep.

* * *

**

_A/N: Well, what do you think? Please ignore my bad grammar please. I mean come on! I am only 11 years old! Oh well, what will happen in the next chapter when the group faces trouble? Find out in the next chapter! I have Miroku and Sango here with me._

**Miroku:**_ Hello beautiful girls! Please bare my child!_

**Sango:**_ Why you...! Hits miroku on the head with Hiraikotsu_

**Miroku:**_ X.X_

**Li-en: **_sweat dropWell, Sango did say she will beat the crap out of Miroku..._

**Sango:**_ I will do that later, I don't want the readers to see this..._

**Li-en:**_ Ok..._

**Sango:**_ Well, please read and review! Li-en won't be able to update until January first since she is going to Virginia. Also, greet her friend a happy birthday on New Year's Day! We hope she doesn't have a problem there..._

_**Li-en:** Oh there is a problem; I am going to freeze to death! Oh well, ramen will cure it…_

_Inuyasha bursts into the room_

**Inuyasha:**_ What? Give me ramen!_

**Li-en:**_ Uh uh! The ramen goes with me to Virginia!_

**Inuyasha:**_ Where ever ramen goes, I go!_

**Li-en:**_ All right! Hey everyone me and Inu will go to Virginia!_

**Everyone:**_ Alright!_

**Li-en:**_ Kagome will you come with me? I don't want to stay there looking like a freak with dog boy here…_

**Kagome:**_ Sure…_

**Inuyasha:**_ Give me my ramen!_

**Li-en:**_ Osuwari!_

_THUMP_

**Kagome:**_ How can you do that?_

**Li-en:**_ I am the author so I can do anything I want. Watch pulls Jaken out of nowhere_

**Jaken:**_ What am I doing here?_

**Li-en:**_ Shut up Jaken! throws Jaken in the middle of the Pacific Ocean full with man eating sharks_

**Jaken:**_ Ahhhhh!!!! Lord Sesshomaru!!_

**Li-en:**_ Hehehehe he deserves it._

**Everyone:**_ Yeah he does..._

**Li-en:**_ Guys, you say the closing, I am going to get hot chocolate_

_Li-en exit the room_

**Sango:**_ Ok..._

_Kikyo went into the room_

**Kikyo:**_ Well, please..._

**Everyone: Read**_ & Review!!_

**Miroku:**_ X.X_


	12. Chapter 11

I do not own Inuyasha or any characters except Sakura and Star in THIS story. Also, I owned the dragons and anything that isn't in the show.

This might be the chapter I will do for now in Virginia. Hope you enjoy it and Merry Christmas to all of you readers!!

* * *

Chapter 11: Further into the Journey 

It was still night time and everyone was asleep except for one person.

Sakura got up and went into the forest followed by Star.

"We have to slay Naraku, Star. But how?" she said to Sakura.

Star mewed at her.

"It was a good thing we saw Kagome or we never will have find Naraku. She is the one that Naraku is after since she holds the jewel of destruction." Sakura said.

She walked deeper in the forest and making sure there are no demons around her.

"We better head back, when it is morning I will investigate some clues where Naraku is hiding." she said turning back where the camp was.

* * *

When she got there, the sun was already up and so are her sister and companions. 

"We better get going, that way we can find Naraku easier." Sesshomaru said.

The other nodded and began to pack up.

"Sister, we still need to bring Miroku and Sango together remember?" Kagome said talking to Sakura.

Sakura smirked.

"We will when it is night time. About Sesshomaru? Doesn't he need someone to love?" she said wondering.

"How about Kagura? She really likes Sesshomaru..." Kagome said.

"Sure. But we need to get her heart back that way Naraku won't kill her." Sakura said.

Kagome nodded and began walking towards her companions.

"You guys ready?" she asked.

They nodded and the group began walking to find any clue to Naraku's where about.

* * *

After two hours of walking, the group decided to rest from the walk. 

But it wasn't a peaceful rest at all.

"ROAR!! Give me the Sacred Jewel Shards!!' a bear demon said coming out ugly as ever.

Kagome and Sakura rolled their eyes and pulled out their sword.

Kagome's sword was known as the Sword Of Destruction. The sword was long and black. It has a beautiful sheath which was also black with pink and blue flower drawings on it. The tip of the sword was tainted in red and the handle of it was blood red with blue ribbons on it.

(A/N: Sorry readers, I am not very good at describing so bare with me please. The sword is like Sesshomaru's tokijin and the sheath is like Inuyasha's own except with the drawings I describe. Carry on)

Sakura's sword was also like Kagome's but a little different. Instead of a black blade, it was a red one. It was called Sacred Sword. The sheath was blood red with some drawing of dragons on them. The tip of the blade was colored black. So you can say the swords are related.

"Dark Scar!" they both yelled and soon a huge blast of red and black appeared and hit the bear demon so fast that it wasn't able to blink for a second.

Everyone was amazed at their attack. They never saw any aura that was so huge you can't even move.

"H-how did you d-do that?" Sango stuttered out.

"It's a family thing. My family is the strongest half-demons I have known. But Naraku tricked them and killed them." Sakura said simply.

"Come on; let's get some rest before demons come to get us. I will also, tell you more about my past ok?" Kagome said.

The others just nodded.

Soon, the gang was fully rested. They began walking along the path to find a village.

They were still shocked what Kagome and Sakura told them. Pretty much the group was silent.

* * *

FLASHBACK 

_The gang sat down resting while they wait for the explanation that happened a while ago. Soon, Sakura and Kagome began their story._

_"Ok, we will tell you about my village and past. Long ago, there were demons and humans who worked together. They were so happy that nothing can ruin their relationship towards each other. But they were mistaken._

_Soon, when a powerful demon named Koji was born, he causes destruction to the village. After he destroyed the village, humans and demons were arguing with each other saying that they betrayed them._

_Pretty soon, the humans and demons departed sideways and began killing one another. The fight will never stop. The only people who didn't fight were Inuyasha's parents and my parents." Kagome said._

_"They tried all they could to bring them back together, but the plan failed when Inuyasha's parents and mine died from bringing the demons and humans together. Before they died, I, Kagome, and Inuyasha was born but we took care of ourselves since our parents died when we were born._

_The move you saw earlier was called Dark Scar. It is like Inuyasha's Wind Scar but Dark Scar is much more powerful than it. It creates a powerful evil aura and strikes at an enemy so fast they can't even blink._

_To perform that, I need my Sacred Sword and Kagome has to have her Sword of Destruction. The Dark Scar is a powerful move that not even Naraku can dodge it. I and my sister worked so hard learning that technique by ourselves. Only I and Kagome can use that powerful attack..." Sakura stated._

END OF FLASHBACK

Soon, they reached a village they could stay in. It was called Tsuzumi Village. It was very beautiful because at the end of the village, there were pink flowers.

* * *

(A/N: I am NOT making this up. Tsuzumi village IS real. It is in the game Inuyasha: The Secret Of The Cursed Mask. If you have that game you know what I mean. I never played it in a while so I am not sure if that village has pink flowers at the end. You know, where you battle that ugly pig? That's the one and before you meet Utsugi and Kanna. If you realize that Tsuzumi Village does not have flowers at the end, please notify me and tell me what village is that. Sorry for the interruption.)

* * *

They rested in a small resort where they saw when they first entered the village. When they entered the resort, their room was a Tatami Room. After they put down there stuff, they split into two pairs to find information about anything. 

Kagome was with Inuyasha, Miroku was with Sango, Sesshomaru was with Sakura, and Shippo with Kirara.

Shippo and Kirara were just playing in the flower garden while the rest of the group finds information about what the villagers know.

* * *

A/N: That is about it. Sorry if you see the chapter short I am very busy on Christmas Day. At least I updated it. Like I said, Tsuzumi Village is not made up and so is the place the gang was staying in. I forgot if it was a resort or hotel so I am not sure. I have Sakura and Sesshomaru with me now. 

Sakura: You better review bastards or die!!!!

Sesshomaru: ...

SlayerPriestess: Brighten up Sesshomaru or I will throw you in the room of evil pink bunnies which is from my other story... looks evil

Sakura & Sesshomaru: -cowers in fear-

SlayerPriestess: You better review or you will die a slow and painful death!!!

-Another SlayerPriestess busts in the room-

SlayerPriestess2: Sorry about that...eheheheehehehe...that's my dark side of me lol...but you better review...

DarkSlayerPriestess: You better!!! -growls-

DarkSlayerPriestess, SlayerPriestess, Sesshomaru, Sakura: Read and Review!!!

DarkSlayerPriestess: Or else!!! -pulls out bloody sword-

Others: -sweat dropped-


	13. Another Author's Note

_**Kiki: Slayer isn't here because she feels sad. So Kagome, Sango, and I will explain why there is an author's note and why Slayer ain't here**_

_**Kagome: Well, she talked to her best friends in Guam on Friday night, she heard that the boy she still loves have a girlfriend.**_

_**Sango: She is crying because she loves him deeply even though she is far away from him. Her perfect life was gone and she wasn't herself all along.**_

_**Kiki: If you want to know how she feels listen to the song 'My Immortal' by Evanescence or 'Slipped Away' by Avril Lavigne. She really does feel depressed.**_

_**Kagome: So don't rush her updating the next chapter because it's hard to see someone you love loves another. This author note will be in all of her continued stories.**_

_**Sango: Rush her than she won't continue her stories anymore.**_

_**Kiki: Poor Slayer**_


	14. Chapter 12

_Heartless Kairi: Ok enjoy this **VERY** short chapter and yada yada yada I am too lazy and kinda sad still...

* * *

_

_**Chapter 12: Tsuzumi Village Festival**_

_**Kagome and** **Inuyasha were walking around the village just to see if everything was alright.**_

_**"This is a beautiful place Inuyasha..." Kagome said looking at the flowers.**_

_**"Yeah but not as beautiful as you my koi" Inuyasha whispered then smirk when he saw 'his koi' blushing.**_

_(A/N: You got to love that smirk of his!!!!! xD)_

_**"I..." Kagome started but wasn't able to finish since they saw two women approaching them.**_

_**"Hello!" the first woman said to Inuyasha and Kagome.**_

_**"The whole village is having a festival tonight." the second woman said smiling. "We would be happy if you would join us"**_

_**"Sure why not?" Inuyasha said crossing his arms.**_

_**Kagome giggled softly at Inuyasha.**_

_**"Let me introduce myself" the first women said. "My name is Celeste and my sister is Jade."**_

_(A/N: Sorry couldn't think of any names -.-;)_

_**"Well," Kagome said. "My name is Kagome and he is Inuyasha"**_

_**"I see" Celeste said nodding her head. "Why, aren't you the cutest couple!"**_

_**Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other then looked away blushing madly.**_

_**"W-we're NOT a c-couple!" both of them yelled in unison still blushing.**_

_**Jade put one finger on her mouth and pondering.**_

_**"If you isn't a couple then why are you blushing?" she asked smirking.**_

_**  
If possible both of them blushed more than dark red.**_

_**"Haha...well the festival is tonight! You can bring your friends with you too!" Celeste said.**_

_**"Bye for now!' both of them said and ran off inciting other villagers.**_

_**"Well, let's tell Miroku and Sango about the festival Kagome." Inuyasha said who still had a faint blush across the cheeks.**_

_**"Sure" said Kagome who also had a faint blush.**_

_**Both of them walked slowly together finding both Miroku and Sango..

* * *

**_

_With Miroku and Sango_

_**"Hey Miroku" Sango said while polishing her Hiraikotsu.**_

_**"What is it Sango?" Miroku answered while he was organizing his sutras.**_

_**"Don't you think Inuyasha changed alot ever since we joined the gang?" she said.**_

_**"You know, he did thanks to Kagome." he said. "Ever since he started to develop feelings for him, he started to grow softer."**_

_**Sango laughed softly.**_

_**"Yeah it is true."**_

_**"Hey Sango, do you think we will ever killl Naraku before this wretched Wind Tunnel devours me?" he asked voice full of concern.**_

_**Sango stopped poloshing her Hiraikotsu and looked at Miroku directly into his eyes.**_

_'I hope we do, I don't want anything to happen to you Miroku...'_

_**"Of course we will defeat him. He was the one who destoryed my village and took Kohaku away from me. He put that curse on your grandfather and he set a trap between Kikyo and Inuyasha 50 years ago. We have to defeat him, for the sake off all the people." **_

_**Miroku smiled at Sango and pulled her into a tight hug.**_

_**Sango wasn't expecting this so she was blushing.**_

_**"M-miroku?"**_

_**"Your right Sango. We WILL defeat Naraku for the sake off all the people there. Until then, I will protect you with my life as Inuyasha protects Kagome" he said tightening his embrace but not too tight to stranggle her.**_

_**Sango smiled and burried her face into his robes and hugged him back.**_

_**"I know you will..."**_

_**They thought the they were the only one on the field of flowers but turns out they were being spied on by two half demons.

* * *

**_

_With Kagome and Inuyasha_

_**"Awww...that is so cute!" Kagome squeeled.**_

_**Inuyasha smirked.**_

_**"You know what's weird?"**_

_**"What?"**_

_**Miroku isn't groping Sango."**_

_**Kagome looked shocked knowing he was right.**_

_**"Wow, that is a miracle!"**_

_**"Well, we better give them some privacy."**_

_**Kagome nodded and stand up leaving the couple alone.

* * *

**_

_A/N: Sorry that is all I can write today. Today is a very special day to me so I wasn't able to write a long chapter. I still feel kinda sad though -sigh-_

_Well hope you like this chapter! Sorry it is sooo short i am in a hurry because I am going to sleep. This chapter was mostly MirokuxSango. Don't you love those couple? Well, review if you want me to continue!_


	15. Important Author's Note

_**Attention ALL readers, if you are reading this story and complain about the pairing then I suggest you ppl leave. I really HATE flames especially when I recieve just AFTER I updated. InuxKik lovers, STAY AWAY. Inuyasha may still have feeling for Kikyo but he loves Kagome more. Who wants to love a person who is absoultely DEAD and tries to take you to Hell?**_

_**No one. EXACTLY. Oh and read the summary it simply says InuxKAG not InuxKIK. InuxKik who sees a story that has the pairing InuxKAG and flames it without even reading it or only reads the 1st chapter drives me INSANE. That goes to all of KagxKog MirxKag SanxInu and all those pairing! Seriously, you're only bringing other people's chance of updating DOWN.**_

_**- HeartlessLonelyKairi**_


	16. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Don't you just WANT this story to end? I lost interest in it -.- Sorry people! It probably will end at the 14 or 15 chapter. I am VERY sorry. But I thought up of another story! It's MUCH better than Kagome's True Form. So hope you enjoy this!**_

* * *

Chapter 13

The Inuyasha Gang was having a BLAST at the festival. Even Inuyasha was enjoying himself by dancing his ass off. He was finally happy. Not his usual aggorant smirk and his stubborn happiness when he destroyed youkais, his real happy self. Guess who made him that way? Miroku and Sango were also dancing their ass off with each other. Nothing can ruin the moment between them. That is until --- SLAP! Before Miroku get slapped by Sango for touching her rear. Guess he ruined it but Sango was still happy. Sesshomaru just sat next to a tree resting peacefully while Jaken supervised Rin.

Soon the festival was over and was time for going to sleep for the Inuyasha Gang. They all slept preparing the journey ahead of them. When they were about to leave they thank the villagers. And guess what? Inuyasha also said thanks. Big shocker isn't it? The gang was silent for a few minutes of walking knowing there is NOTHING to do.

"Hm, I want Naraku's ass here so we can all kill him right now," Sesshomaru said with annoyance. "I am getting sick and tired of him escaping knowing he is scared of us since he thinks we will actually beat him." The gang laughed slightly knowing it's true. They probably can imagine Naraku yelling and whining at them for saying he is a big baby who runs away.

Kagome stretched her arms and let out a small yawn. "I wish there were some action like killing youkai," she said. "It's getting boring without fighting and all, and besides, we need to become stronger to defeat Naraku. I can break Naraku's barrier since last time, Kagura encountered us and told us about it remember?" The gang nodded. Miroku was about to say something until they felt the ground shaking.

Inuyasha went by Kagome's side and put his arms around her protectively. Kagome blushed a little while Inuyasha growled. Soon a huge, HUGE youkai appeared. It was a huge bird youkai. "Inuyasha," Kagome whispered to him. "This youkai has 3 shards, 1 on its left wing, 1 on its right wing, and one on its forehead."

Inuyasha smirked. "Finally! Some action!" He pulled out Tetsusaiga with one hand while the other hand is still on Kagome's waistline. Sango came out of a tree she was hiding so she can wear her regular Demon Exterminator Outfit, with her Hiraikotsu and a transformed Kirara by her side. Miroku got his Wind Tunnel ready while Sesshomaru put his clawed hand on the handle of his Tokijin. "Jaken," he said. "Yes milord?" Jaken replied. "Take care of Rin; if I find out she's not safe, you're dead got it?" Jaken's face turned white. "Y-yes m-milord! Come Rin!" He instructed Rin to go hide behind trees and let the gang take care of the youkai.

The bird youkai let out a piercing scream and flew towards the gang. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sesshomaru jumped out of the way since they have great speed while Miroku, Sango, and Shippo climbed onto Kirara while she flew into the air to dodge the attack. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled out and released the Wind Scar in the air. **(A/N: Is that even possible?)** Unlucky for him, the youkai dodged the attack and released a gust with its wings and Inuyasha wasn't able to dodge it. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out and ran by his side checking if he had any wounds. Luckily, he didn't, only a small cut on his right cheek. While Inuyasha was about to stand up, Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at the youkai while yelling, "Hiraikotsu!" The bird's left wing was cut off by the blow. The youkai screeched out loud in pain and fell to the ground.

Sesshomaru appeared at the right side of the bird so fast. He cracked his knuckles and punched the bird hard that it flew to a nearby tree. Inuyasha walked towards the unconscious bird until he's at least 20 feet away from it. "Wind Scar!" he yelled again releasing his Tetsusaiga's basic attack. The bird cried out in pain but then it turned into nothing but dust. Kagome walked toward the remains of the bird and picked up the 3 jewel shards, purifying them.

The gang was about to shout for a victory until they felt a familiar evil aura. "Naraku..." the gang said in unison with an angry expression except Sesshomaru who had his usual emotionless on his face. They went into a battle position reading to destroy Naraku who caused the Inuyasha Gang so much pain.

* * *

_**A/N: I don't know if this chapter is short but oh well. But I'm sorry if it is. I am definitely sure it ends in the next chapter. I might put an epilogue. Sorry there would be no sequel. I got nothing for it. But my 2nd story, Kagome's Strong Power and Spirit will. Hope you enjoy this chapter because I didn't :D.**_

_** Now if you excuse me, I must finish my Lucy from Elfen Lied Drawing. **_

_** REVIEW!**_


	17. Chapter 14

_**Li-en: This MAY be the last chapter. I don't know if I should add an epilogue. Ehhh, enjoy the maybe last chapter of my 1st story, Kagome's True Form!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 14**_

They were ready. Ready to kick Naraku's ass to hell since that is where he came from. Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome who got her bow and arrows prepared. Miroku stood by Sango's side that also got prepared. Shippo was on Kirara preparing for the battle. "I am actually surprised Houshi-sama," Sango said looking at Miroku. "You're not acting your hentai self!" Miroku's eye twitched and put his hand on Sango's shoulder. "Now why would you think my beloved Sango?" His hand lowered. SLAP! "What was I thinking!?" Sango said fuming. "Ow..." Miroku said.

"Kukuku," a too familiar voice laughed out loud. "Do you really think that all of you can defeat me, the invincible Naraku?" He came out of his hiding place, looking ugly as ever. "Cut the crap Naraku," Inuyasha snapped. "Time to end your fucking life and avenge everyone that was killed by your disgusting hands!" That was enough to tick Naraku. He sent a tentacle towards the gang who got out of the way easily.

**[A/N: Just as you know, Naraku looks like umm...what we last saw him in the last episode. With that weird thing on his chest...Wait was that an eye?? O.O Well, his appearance look when he was about to kill Kikyou again. Not good describing how he looks but he was utterly ugly.**

"Hit the mark!" yelled out Kagome who shot her Sacred Arrow toward Naraku. "You insensitive wench," Naraku said putting up his barrier. Naraku looked in horror when he heard "Wind Scar!" and "Dragon Strike!" Soon Kagome's Sacred Arrow, The Wind Scar, and The Dragon Strike combined and broke Naraku's barrier. Naraku was ticked off and sent the tentacle at Kagome so fast she wasn't able to dodge it. "Ahhhhhh!" Kagome yelped in pain holding her right shoulder, where Naraku inflicted the damage. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled worriedly and quickly ran to Kagome's side. "Are you ok?" Kagome nodded weakly then stood up. She pulled out one arrow that was different from the other arrows in her quiver. '_I think this is the perfect time to use Kikyo's arrow' _she thought.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

The gang watched in horror when Kikyo appeared mystically with her soul collectors by her side. "Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled and quickly ran to her side, not noticing how hurt Kagome was. "Inu...Yasha..." Kikyo barely whispered. "Kikyo what happened? Who did this to you!?" Inuyasha asked, fuming. He will kill anyone that dares to touch his **PAST** lover. He knew he doesn't love her anymore, nor did he think he loves her at all, but he treats her like his own sister. If he even have one. Kikyo chuckled softly. "Kagome," her voice was soon fading. Kagome put her head up and walked towards Kikyo, soon they were eye leveled with each other.

Kikyo pulled out one arrow from her quiver and put it on Kagome's hands. "I want you to shoot Naraku with this arrow, remember the arrow I gave Inuyasha once to give it to you?" she softly asked. Kagome merely nodded. "It is the same arrow. It will break Naraku's barrier and it will pierce his heart, you're everyone's only hope of defeating Naraku..." Kikyo almost fell to the ground. Kagome gasped. "Kikyo!" she sat down, once again, they were eye leveled. Inuyasha was confused on what is happening between them. "Who did this to me Inuyasha you asked?" Inuyasha looked at her. "Kikyo..." Kikyo coughed. There was little time for her until she rest in peace.

"Naraku's incarnation did this to me, but I already killed him so you don't have to worry about him, you must find Naraku and kill him, avenging everyone who was killed by the hands of Naraku..." Kikyo closed her eyes then smiled at him and Kagome. "I must bid you a farewell...Inuyasha, take care of Kagome, don't let anything happen to her. If Kagome dies, it's all over." Inuyasha nodded. Kikyo soon disappeared, leaving only her remains and her bow. The words the gang last heard from her was,_ 'Thank you all of you...Naraku is at the forest ahead, after the village you will be staying the night, be careful. I will be watching you from the heavens.'_

Miroku walked over and took the remains of the tragic priestess, Kikyo. "We better give this to Kaede so she can dump it in the river, so no one will ever resurrect her again and use her for evil," The gang nodded. Kagome once more looked at the arrow Kikyo gave her. She clenched it in her hands then put in her quiver of arrows._ 'Your life will end Naraku...' _Kagome thought before she caught up with her friends who were once again, leaving her in her thoughts.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Kagome set Kikyo's arrow to her bow, pointing directly at the wounded Naraku. "Kanna! Kagura!" he yelled. Soon Kagura came from her hiding spot she directly looked at the gang with sympathetic eyes. She didn't want to hurt the gang, especially Sesshomaru. Maybe she has a quick plan up her sleeve? Kanna mystically appeared with the baby in her arms. She stood emotionless as usual. Where is her mirror you ask? The baby was holding it, same with that weird blue orb he was holding every time.

Both Inuyasha's and Kagome's ears twitched. Isn't that adorable? A scary grin came across Kagome's face. It gave the chills to Naraku and Kagura. The baby and Kanna still stayed emotionless. She shot the arrow at Naraku. Naraku smirked. "Foolish girl do u absolutely think you can kill me?" Naraku waited for the blow but it never happened. Instead it headed directly towards Kanna and the baby. Kanna and the infant was surprised they weren't able to dodge. They both fell onto the ground. Kanna released the baby when she was hit to the ground with such a powerful force. The arrow was no heading to Kagome. The gang eyes widened. "Kagome!" They all yelled.

But it didn't hit her. Instead the arrow was between her index and middle finger. The gang gaped. Kagome just grinned. "You wench!" Naraku yelled and sent forward his tentacles but Kagome put up a pink barrier so they were all protected. Kagome signaled Kagura to go up high in the air unless she wanted to die. Naraku didn't notice at all. "Ready guys?" Kagome whispered. Kagura heard her soft whisper. She told Kanna to get back, she didn't want her hurt. Kanna only followed Naraku's orders since he did hold her heart. Naraku also didn't notice this. Neither did the infant. He was struggling to get up. But alas, he was only an infant. "You guys ready!?" Kagome said feeling confident. She got ready her bow and Kikyo's arrow once more. "Yeah!" the gang responded. They also got ready their weapons. "No!!!" Naraku said gritting his teeth. He then flew towards the air preparing to disappear.

"I don't think you will be escaping this time Naraku!" Kagome shot Kikyo's arrow. "Wind Scar!" "Hiraikotsu!" "Dragon Strike!" "Sacred Sutras!" "Fox Fire!" They all released what they had towards Naraku and the baby, even Shippo. Naraku fell to the ground. But the infant turned into ashes. Naraku then laughed. The gang was shocked, why is he still alive when they killed the baby? "You fools think that I will die already? You are all pathetic!" he said. Soon a barrier appeared then his body soon began attaching to each other. But there was something different. Someone was behind Naraku. The gang gasped. "Kikyo!" Naraku was surprised when they shouted the dead priestess' name then looked back to see Kikyo behind me. "I will now take you to hell Naraku!" she yelled. Then she grab onto Naraku's forming shoulders and brought him down. A Portal to Hell was sinking Naraku in.

Kikyo leaped out of his barrier and landed on the ground. She was not going to hell, since she was already in heaven. "You will ALL pay!" Naraku yelled. It was the last thing they heard from him. Kikyo soon looked towards the gang then smiled brightly, "Thank you everyone, especially you Kagome. Please tell Sister Kaede that I finally rest in peace." She soon disappeared.

Everyone was shocked but then a loud "HEY!" broke their trances. They looked up in the sky to see Kanna and Kagura up in Kagura's feather. They were all smiling; even Kanna was smiling a little. They all waved back but Sesshomaru who just turned away, blushing slightly when he realized how Kagura looks beautiful. But no one saw that. They all rejoiced in Kaede's Village. They were all happy. Even Kagura and Kanna, the last remaining incarnations of Naraku...

* * *

_**A/N: Oh my gosh! Phew! It's finally over:D Hope you guys love it n.n Enjoy the epilogue!**_


	18. Epilogue

A little half demon girl who had black hair with cute black doggie ears ran through Inuyasha's forest. She was playing with a little boy whose hair was tied up in a small ponytail. They were both laughing. There parents were under the Goshinboku, smiling at the kids.

"Aren't they so cute together?" Sango squealed looking at both her son and Kagome's daughter. "They are!" Kagome squealed back. "Women" both Inuyasha and Miroku muttered under their breath. Their wife shoved them in the stomach. Both of them whined. "Aw quit whining like a baby!" Kagome joked and punched her mate slightly on the shoulder. Inuyasha pouted. Their daughter came up to them and said, "Awww is daddy getting punched by mommy again?" Suki smirked. "Hey!" Inuyasha pouted more. Kagome and Suki giggled. You can see why they are similar. Suki has Inuyasha's rudeness and she has Kagome's kindness. Not to mention her hair. She got Inuyasha's amber eyes.

Miroku and Sango snickered. Their son came up to them and smirked. "Why Suki you looked lovely today!" Kyo said. Suki blushed but she felt something rubbing her ass. "Hentai Kyo!" she yelled then smacked him on his head till a bump formed. "Ow ow ow ow ow!" Kyo whimpered holding onto his bruise. "Serves you right!" Suki yelled at him crossing her arms. "She has your attitude Inuyasha AND Miroku's pervertness." both Kagome and Sango said looking at the guys.

The both were cowering. The girls laugh at their sudden fear. Even their own children. "Time for ramen!" Suki yelled jumping up and down and clapping. Shippo hopped onto Suki's head and she started to laugh and play with Shippo. Kagome laughed and started to cook both her mate's and her daughter's favorite food in the entire world...Ramen. "It's done!" she said happily and handed everyone a cup to eat. The guys and Suki gobbled in the ramen. "Looks like Miroku is our new Ramen lover," Sango said teasingly. Suki was the first to finish her cup of noodle then looked up to her father. She has a mischievous look on her face. Soon she was gobbling another cup of noodles...Her father's noodles.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled and tried to steal back his ramen. Suki just stick out her tongue. Inuyasha growled. "SIT!" yelled Kagome and soon his face was on the ground. He was mumbling a colorful vocabulary. "What was that dear?" Kagome said sweetly...too sweetly… "Nofin! Nofin!" he mumbled waving his hands, even though his face was still on the ground. "Good!" Kagome smiled then finish eating her ramen. "Haha!" Suki laughed and pointed to her "sit-ed" father. "Suki don't make fun of your father..." Kagome scolded. Suki just pouted. Soon the spell wore off and Inuyasha was hugging his family. "A beautiful loving wife yet a cruel one and a sweet evil child..." Inuyasha sighed. "A Wonderful Family..." Both Suki and Kagome hugged him tightly.

"Awww how come we never have a family hug!?" Miroku pouted, looking at the hanyous. "Maybe because my husband and child is a pervert!" Sango softly yelled punching her family slightly on the shoulder then gave them a hug. "Group hug!" Kagome yelled. Soon the two families were tackling each other. Kaede saw everything; she shook her head and smiled. She then looks towards the sky. _'Rest in peace Sister Kikyo...' _she thought smiling.

* * *

_**A/N: It's finally over!!! YAY!! XD Hope you liked it everyone! Sorry no sequel..I can't think of one...XD  
**_


End file.
